UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 22
This is the 22 issue of UFSW Member Apocalypse. Its the finale of Arc 2. This is a Lee Everett-centric issue Issue 22 “You think Danny will get through to Cro?” I ask the rest. “Nah, did you see what Cro did to Dutch, the guys face is all fucking mangled if you haven't noticed.” Dixon says. “If Infected does manage to convince Cro to come back, we can’t trust Cro. The guys a fucking loose cannon, there’s no telling what he will d-“ Mage says, but his voice is quickly drowned out by the sound of two bullets being fired. “Fuck, you don’t think-“ Fitz starts to say. But I interrupt him “That Cro shot Danny!”. “What the fuck are we still doing here, let’s go check it out!” I say. I quickly get up and start sprinting to where the gunshots came from. As I continue to move towards the source of the sound more and more zombies start appearing and getting in my way. I quickly take out my knife and stab the first one in my way. I push its corpse towards the next one, making it fall. I finally get to the source of the noise to find Infected with two bullet wounds in his chest. I look around and see the back lights of a car fading in the distance. Fucking Cro. “Lee.” I can hear Infected faintly whisper. I get down into a crouch and say to him “It’s going to be alright Danny, you’re not dying on us now!”. I grab Infected’s arm and pull him up, then Fitz emerges from the woods and helps me push Infected towards the camp. Then a zombie emerges from the woods and tackles me. I fall to the ground with a thud, I push the walker off of me, then I look down and see a walker gnawing at my boot. I take out my knife and stab the zombie next to me. Then I lean forward and stab the zombie gnawing at my boot. I push myself up and run towards Infected and Fitz who have gotten further. Then the camp comes into view, I help Fitz push Infected into one of the cars, then I look at the rest of the group. “Cro escaped and shot Danny twice in the chest, there are zombies flooding the woods around us, we aren’t safe here anymore. Gather as many supplies as you can right now and put them all in the cars. Water is more important than food, we can last longer without food. Get a couple of weapons also, you’ll need those if you’re to get out of here.” I say. “Why are you talking like you’re not coming with?” Fitz asks. “Cause I ain’t coming with you guys.” I say. “What in the hell are talking about.” Fitz says. “When the zombie tackled me, it fucking scratched my arm. Yeah we could chop off my arm, but it’s to late for me, but y’all got a chance.” I say. “No come on Lee, you can’t die man. We all need you!” Fitz says. “Boy would I fucking love to live and go with you guys, but I’m scratched, I’m done for. It’s too late to do anything about it.” I say. “But-“ Fitz says. “Just help the others gather up the supplies and get out of here. Make sure to treat to Danny’s wounds or he’ll die.” I say. “But-“ Fitz repeats. “Tell the group good luck from me. I’m going to go and buy y’all some time.” I say, then I turn around and take out my knife. I start to sprint towards the zombie closest to me, and I plunge my knife into his skull. I turn to the one next to it and I give it the same treatment. Then I feel the cold teeth of the zombies close onto my leg. I use my other leg to stomp on the zombie. I turn around and stab the first zombie I see in the head. Then I feel a zombie bite into my shoulder. I yell in pain, but I don’t give up and stab the zombie in the head. I turn to the closest zombie and stab him in the head. The world starts to get blurry and dark. I feel myself getting weaker by the moment. So quickly thinking I dig into my pocket and take out my pistol, one bullet, funny. I stab the closest zombie, but I don’t have the strength to yank the knife out so I allow the knife to fall with the zombie. I turn towards the other zombies that are quickly approaching me and I yell “Come at me cock suckers!”. The stray zombies that were walking towards the camp now turn to me and limp at me. I look quickly at the camp and see the group getting into their cars. Least I bought them enough time so they could get out of here safely. I turn back towards the zombies, now very close. I put my pistol to my head. “Here I come Jesus.” I say, then I pull the trigger. Deaths *Lee Everett Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Category:Issues